After the Snap
by StangeInterests32
Summary: A series made of oneshots detailing the effects of Thanos decimating half of all life in the Universe and how people are are handling this new reality. Some of them will deal with main characters. Some with OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This will hopefully be the first in what I'm hoping will be three or four more quick one shots that take place after Infinity War, but just before End Game. For this one, I'm going with a small rumor/theory concerning Steve and Natasha. It's not a very accepted theory, but I still think it deserves at least some exploration.

Please enjoy…

* * *

Total Decimation

Natasha hadn't felt nauseous in the morning when she woke up. She actually hadn't felt nauseous in days. She was finally able to look, see, smell; hell, even think about food without the urge to vomit. She stopped having the almost unquenchable craving for Buffalo wings. And now, when she needed to, she found herself sleeping again instead of staying awake for nearly a day or two at a time without any reason for not feeling tired. Most people would see all those things as good things. But they scared the hell out of her. It was a sense of dread from knowing something was wrong.

As she laid on the examination bed in the exam room, uncharacteristically thinking about saying a prayer, she thought back to that day. When Thanos eradicated half of all life. She watched as warriors all around the battlefield disintegrated into dust. She saw Steve collapse next to Vision's lifeless body. There was a rush of hurt, anger, and disgust for what was happening. Then there was a sadness when she couldn't find those that they all cared about. They searched until the sun went down and night had fallen for Sam and Shuri. But after a while, they had to admit that they had been killed in what was now getting called the Decimation.

But she was alive. And she hoped that meant she was completely alright. But, deep down, she knew she wasn't. She didn't tell anyone how she was feeling. She did what she always did. She compartmentalized, and handled what she could, and put off what she could until it was time to deal with it. Now, in a random clinic in Ames, Iowa, she wondered if she could handle the news she might get. Especially now since she was alone. Steve had stayed back in New York to help try and put some kind of order back in place. But she'd come to check on Clint, Laura, and the kids. The farm was deserted. All she found was a note form Clint saying "gone". She cried for an hour on the couch. The Bartons weren't blood, but they were the closest thing to family she had outside of the team.

That was when she decided to see the doctor. She had to be certain and put her nagging thoughts to rest. The clinic was understaffed – obviously so – but they still saw her. Payment was an issue at the moment since the fallout was still trying to be ascertained and medical services were pretty much being handled case by case.

The door opened, suddenly snapping her out of her reverie. The doctor stepped in, carrying a folder. She sat up as the doctor sat down in the rolling stool by the desk.

"Ms. Richards –"

He never got to finish. One look at his face. The sheer sound of his voice told her everything she needed to know. She only let him get out the alias she given when she signed in before she got up and walked out. She drove back to the farm, and went to Cooper's room. She didn't know why his. She could've just as easily gone to Lila's, or Nathaniel's nursery. But she was drawn to Cooper's. She sobbed uncontrollably as she looked around at the posters of athletes and sports teams. The video games just carelessly laying on the desk and the few toys that he still hadn't stopped playing with cluttering the floor. The little league trophy on the dresser. The picture of the team – before the break-up – that she'd made them all autograph for him. The clothes strewn about the floor. She could picture Laura getting after him to clean up and him whining that he'd get to it. He never would, she thought through the tears.

Finally, after hours of crying, she picked up her phone and made a call.

"Nat? How are Clint and the family?" he asked when he picked up.

"Steve, I have some bad news."

"They're –"

"I lost the baby."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know, "But Black Widow said she'd been sterilized in the Red Room." However, if the sterilization process was simply tubal ligation (getting her tubes tied) instead of a hysterectomy (total removal of the uterus), then it would still be possible for Natasha to become pregnant. The chances would be VERY low, but they are there. Also, with the assumption that she can't get pregnant, if she and Steve did become lovers, they probably wouldn't see the need for protection, and you figure Super Soldier, then super…sperm, too. The chances are a little better. Like I said, not a very accepted theory, but I still it was a very emotional one.


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath

_Fifteen minutes after the Snap_…

The screaming had stopped. But the destruction was still around Time Square. Cars were stopped in the middle of the street as if they'd been stopped at the light. Others were slammed into each other, or into light poles, stop signs, or buildings. There was the smell of smoke and fire in the air as well burning asphalt and concrete. Some people were still running around the street, yelling for help. Some were on phones trying to call whomever they could think of to see if they were alright. A lone man was stumbling along, dazed from nearly being run over. He could feel the blood running down his cheek from a cut on his forehead. He remembered hitting the ground hard when dodged the car, but he didn't remember hitting his head.

"This is Christine Everhart," he suddenly heard and looked around. The sound was coming from the One Times Square building sign. "We're coming to you live from the WHiH studios with breaking news. A catastrophe of unknown origins has caused, by all incoming reports, people to start turning to dust. There is no confirmation at this time whether this situation is connected to the attacking alien ship that arrived in New York yesterday. All that is known right now is the disappearance of people was sudden and without warning.

'We're also getting reports of accidents due to vehicles crashing after their drivers disappeared. The damage however is not localized Similar reports are coming in from all over the country, and our international correspondents who have checked in are reporting much of the same in the countries they are in. Please stay with us as we try to gather as much information as we can," Christine said just before the giant screen went blank.

"What the hell is going on?" the man asked.

* * *

_One Week Later_…

Across the country, the televisions of some of those still left were constantly on the news, waiting for anything new to be told to them. Some of them were anxious for some sense, but others were watching obsessively. Right now, a housewife in Staten Island was glued to the news as Christine Everhart was delivering what little was known.

"As of this time, the true extent of the number missing is still unknown, but government officials are working to make that determination. To help that effort, if you have someone that is still missing and you've had no contact with, or you witnessed someone disappearing, FEMA and the Department of Homeland Security ask that you please call their emergency hotline numbers, or contact your local police to inform them of any names. At this time what is closer to being known is the extent of damage caused by the multiple crashes and explosions caused by the disappearing. As it stands, the total is being tallied at around 700 billion dollars, though we were told that this still an estimate, as the damage is still being surveyed. This is Christine Everhart, please keep it here for more developing news."

* * *

_One Month Later_…

Christine was sitting at the news desk, going over the notes she'd written down for this interview. She was slightly nervous. It was an unusual feeling for her. She'd conducted hundreds of interviews with everyone from criminals to the President. But this interview was different. This was the first interview from what was now being called the decimation with any government official. Sure, there'd been the occasional press release and press conferences from the President, his Press Secretary, and a slew of other faces they could put in front of a camera to give updates, but no real explanation other than sound bites for answers. But today…

"Two minutes to air, Chris," the floor director told her from his place behind the cameras.

"Thanks," she said back. She noted how he sounded nervous. Today wasn't just thirty days past the decimation, it was his first thirty days on that position. The previous floor director was one of the casualties of the event. She finished looking her notes over as she saw the floor director standing next to one of the camera operators.

"Alright, everyone quiet on set. Going live in five…four…three," before finishing off by counting down the two and the one with his fingers. Christine heard the show's theme music play as well as the show's title card play on the monitor just off camera view for her to see what she needed. She saw the title card fading off screen, heard the music fade out, and looked at the floor director who was pointing at her to give her her cue.

She smiled as she normally did and then, looking into her main camera, "Welcome to News Front, I'm Christine Everhart. It's been one month since the now named, Decimation, and people are still asking questions and demanding answers. Information however, has been slow coming. Today, however, News Front has secured the first sit-down interview with someone regarding the tragedy," Christine started as she shifted her chair slightly at the end. She was now facing her second camera with a more direct view of the off screen monitor. "With us today is Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross, thank you for being here, Mr. Secretary," she introduced as on the monitor was Secretary Ross. On TV screens everywhere, the watching audience would see a split screen with Christine on the left, and Ross on the right.

"My pleasure," Ross said back.

"Mr. Secretary, what does the government know about what happened thirty days ago?"

"As far as we can tell, last month, a still unconfirmed event or entity instigated what we are calling the Decimation. By all accounts, it seems as though half the population of the United States has been wiped out in one fell swoop."

"Half the population? Is that just estimation, or is this number verifiable?" Christine followed up.

"Obviously we are still trying to determine who is still missing versus those confirmed dead, but it does seem a strong conclusion," he answered.

"Other countries have reported the same incident have they not?"

"Yes. After speaking with other heads of states, this is certainly not purely a U.S situation," he told her.

"The day before the Decimation, an alien ship appeared over New York City, and two aliens did reveal themselves giving some kind of threat or warning. Is there concrete confirmation that these two events are connected?"

"Concrete? No," Ross shook his head. "But their arrival is too coincidental to not be."

Christine was looking down at one of her notes before speaking again. "Going back to that day, one of the aliens called himself and his ally, The Children of Thanos. Does the government know who this Thanos is?"

"As of this time, no we do not."

"Alright, Mr. Secretary, if I could possibly address something that has been a concern of many of those that survived. Do you think the absence of the Avengers was a reason for this tragedy?"

"I can't comment on the actions, or possible inaction, of fugitives," Ross answered.

"But sir, there are those that are saying that this crisis may have been averted if the Avengers – as a whole team, not just Tony Stark – had been able to respond to the alien attack in Greenwich. That a showing of force from them may have deterred whomever it was, this _Thanos_, from engaging in whatever actions he took that caused all this," Christine said.

"Is there a question in there," Ross said back impatiently.

"Mr. Secretary, people are simply wondering what you think. Do you think that the Avengers being split apart may have contributed to the current situation? And if so, could this be seen as a proof of argument for those who were opposed to their splitting up due to the Sokovia Accords?"

"The Avengers split due to the fugitive member being unable to see the situation at the time for what it was: the world declaring that they need to have oversight, so their actions can be properly vetted and sanctioned. If those same discordant member, in their own pride, hadn't put their personal beliefs above those of the world as large, then maybe they would have been called in to handle this situation."

"But Mr. Secretary, the question still lingers in the wake of this Decimation, did the Sokovia Accords do more harm than good effectively splitting the world's best chance at defense?"

Ross stared at his camera and the look of impatience was not lost on Christine.

"I cannot, and will not, comment on hypothetical situations at this time. And considering the tone this interview has turned toward, I believe I'll be ending it now," Ross deflected as he angrily removed his mic and stormed off.

Christine turned back toward her main camera. "It looks like that's all the information we'll be getting today. For more on this subject, as well contacting us, look us up on our Twitter and Facebook pages, and as always, I'm Christine Everhart, thanks for watching."


	3. Chapter 3

Making the Notification

Thirty days.

Twenty-three spent in space trying to get back home.

Seven inside the medical facilities at the Avenger's compound healing from the injuries he'd suffered from that fight with Thanos.

Now, thirty days later Tony found himself parked outside an apartment building that last time he was in front of, he'd had a much more fun time. Sure, he was in the middle of massive…_disagreement_ back then. But, what happened here was still fun. Now, he just wished he could be anywhere else – even space. He got out of the car and made his way up. He took the stairs, the elevator would've been way too quick in his opinion.

I should've brought someone with me, he thought as heard his footsteps echo in the stairwell. He remembered saying no to those that were actually volunteering.

* * *

"Tony, I really don't think you should be going," Pepper told him while he was finishing putting on the light pullover. When she'd walked in a few minutes earlier, Tony was out of bed and getting dressed. This was a surprise since he was still supposed to be on bed rest for another day.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked as he didn't even stop when she entered the room. He didn't answer her. He didn't have to. She knew. Since waking up upon getting back, he'd made his intention known where he was going. The others had made offers to go in his place. Pepper more than the others since she didn't want Tony exerting himself.

"I have to be the one to do it," he told her as he straightened out the pullover. "I pulled him into all this. It should come from me."

"At least let me come with you," Pepper pleaded. "I knew him, too. And I can probably keep her calm."

"Calm? That woman deserves to hit me with every emotion she's got," he countered.

"Tony –"

"Pepper, I know this not one of my better ideas. I know it's a _horrible_ idea, but my mind's made up. Now please, just let me do this and you can tell me how stubborn I am later," he said putting on his coat and pulling out the pullover's hood from under the coat and over its collar. He didn't give Pepper a chance to say anything before he walked out.

* * *

Just knock, he mentally told himself when he was at the door. But he found himself frozen. After a few seconds, he raised his arm, fist ready to knock, but couldn't do it. Finally, he closed his eyes, and bit the bullet. He was still knocking when the door practically threw itself open.

"Peter?" May said, undisguised hope in her voice. She shrank when she saw Tony Stark instead of her nephew. She looked around him, and then into the hallway, hoping Peter was just not in her line of sight. "Where is he? Why isn't he with you? Is he okay? Where is he? The news that day said Spider-Man was following you onto that ship. If you're here, why isn't he?" she fired away at him.

Tony took a deep breath, and looked away from her. He didn't want to close his eyes. He wanted to see her when he did this, painful as is was going to be for her.

"May, I…I'm –"

"No, no, no," she started sobbing before he could even finish.

"I'm so sorry," he told her his eyes filled with tears.

May lost her balance as she cried. Tony pulled her to him, and he felt her sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. "I tried to protect him, but –"

Tony felt May push away from him and glare at him through her tears. "Protect him. Protect him? You should've made him come home instead of taking him with you."

"I tried," he tried, but May wasn't done.

"You should've tried harder! But no, instead you take him with you God knows where to fight God knows who and now he's…oh God, Peter," she cried, beginning to pace in the doorway. "This is your fault you know," she accused. "Peter was fine before you came around and whisked him off to Germany. Fucking Germany! While telling me he was with you on a company retreat for the weekend. He…he could've been killed there too. I watched the video of that fight. He was taking on adults, some of whom have no problem killing people.

'And when you brought him back, you let him keep the suit. And now, just like Germany, you take him with you…and…and, don't protect –"

May started crying all over again. She then turned toward Tony and slapped him. Tony felt his cheek burn but didn't speak. "You never should've come here," she wept, pushing him this time. "You never should've come into his life," she hit him in the chest, shouting now. She hit him again and again, not stopping. "He looked at you like a father and you let him die. You let him die. He's dead. Oh God, Peter's dead," she bawled as she stopped hitting him and collapsed into him and then to the floor.

Tony knelt next to her, holding her, letting her cry. He couldn't stop himself from crying with her.


End file.
